LET ME DREAM
by Angie Bloom
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces te has puesto realmente a pensar en por qué estás aquí? Mi vida es un sueño, o tal vez aún sigo dormido ante ella… “I was damned by the light comin' over all as she.” S


**LET ME DREAM**

**Summary: **¿Cuántas veces te has puesto realmente a pensar en por qué estás aquí? Mi vida es un sueño, o tal vez aún sigo dormido ante ella… "I was damned by the light comin' over all as she."

¿Cuántas veces te has puesto realmente a pensar en por qué estás aquí? ¿Es éste el lugar al que perteneces? ¿O permanecerás aquí para siempre? ¿Cuánto tiempo más puede ser?

Todo puede ir normal de un día para otro, no tengo por qué pensar en el mañana cuando lo tengo todo. Puedo tener un momento de silencio, un escape al vacío, olvidar a donde voy en mi auto y aparecer frente al mar. Puedo encontrar cualquier cosa que necesito al voltear a mi lado, puedo tener a la persona que quiero al extender mi mano…

Pero yo necesito algo más que esto, necesito algo más que estas personas, mi vida es un sueño, o tal vez aún sigo dormido ante ella. Aún no he empezado a vivir, algo me lo indica a gritos cada vez que cierro los ojos ¿Es éste realmente el lugar al que pertenezco?

"¿Darien?, ¿Darien estás ahí?"

"Si, Reí, aquí estoy"

"¡Darien hasta que al fin te he encontrado! ¿Por qué te escapas así de repente?"

"Lo siento mucho, prima, es sólo que necesitaba un momento a solas."

"Sí, claro. Bueno todo el mundo quiere verte, anda vamos que no están esperando."

"Si, vamos"

Entre tanta gente es fácil olvidar lo que llevo dentro, he estado complaciendo a tanta gente por tanto tiempo, y no siento ningún remordimiento. Sus formas, sus colores y sonidos me atrapan, pero ninguno puede cautivarme. Creo que este es mi sitio, el del espectador, no me molesta la mayoría del tiempo, pero es aburrido pensar que de mi vida no puedo hacer nada.

Hay algo más, algo que no he encontrado, que no conozco; pero que está cerca, viene hacia a mí para consolarme, lo siento; de alguna manera extraña comienza a tranquilizarme y un gusto nuevo comienza a deleitar mis sentidos.

Mi ánimo mejora.

"Mira Darien te presento a mi amigo Andrew, trabajo conmigo en el buffet. Andrew, él es primo Darien Chiba."

"Mucho gusto, Darien."

"Mucho gusto Andrew, ya he oído a Reí hablar de ti antes."

"Sí, bueno, espero que hayan sido cosas amables, por lo menos."

"Umm, ¿cómo conoces a mi prima, Andrew?"

En ese momento los dos empezaron a reír.

"Oigan ustedes dos, no se valen bromas a mi costa y menos cuando apenas los acabo de presentar."

"Si, bueno, bueno. Está bien lo sentimos Reí."

"Si, lo sentimos bastante"

"No les creo nada a ninguno de los dos. Pero bueno, al menos me alegra que se lleven bien. Andrew, mi primo Darien necesita nuevo amigos, últimamente le gusta mucho estar solo, algo extraño. Te lo encargo unos momentos, por favor."

"¿Le tienes que estar contando eso a todos, Reí?"

"Eso, es sólo la verdad, Darien. En fin, regreso a verlos dentro de un momento."

Ambos miramos a mi prima irse, ella era como cualquier otra persona es esta casa de fiesta. Absolutamente ninguno de ellos se sentía como yo. Yo debía de ser el único que se sentía como una figurilla perdida de un collage, todos ellos encajaban, yo sólo había caído ahí porque el viento empujo la figurilla sobre el marco.

Todos convivían en una sincronía adecuadamente coreografiada, ahí estaban sin percatarse de que yo no me estaba moviendo con ellos, yo era la hoja que no se llevaba la corriente, la que había sido atrapada entre las rocas del río y que se secaba. A ellos no parecía molestarles mi presencia, era un incomprendido, pero aceptado.

Una vez me llamarón, un solitario que buscaba compañía. Y me gusto ese título. Creo que me retrataba bien. A pesar de toda aquella desilusión que sentía tras cada día, sentía que no podía alejarme. No me gustaba quedarme en medio del mundo solo, necesitaba un refugio, alguien que me llamará de regreso, porque esa era mi ilusión. Me ilusionaba pensar que esta vez la persona que me llamará, sería finalmente la persona que me despertará.

"¿Así que eres escritor Darien?"

"Sí, bueno la verdad es que ni siquiera escrito mi propio nombre en mucho tiempo. Últimamente las palabras y yo no nos complementamos, de cualquier forma siento que no tengo nada que escribir."

"Creo entender, de cualquier manera es difícil tu ocupación."

"Eso creo yo también. Siento que como escritor tengo la obligación de siempre tener algo que decir, pero de todos modos, ahora siento que no despierto, siento que no veo nada, siento que la vida no avanza en mí. Pero no me hagas caso, no es necesario que empiezas a tratar de comprenderme, de por si yo mismo me siento complicado. Olvida lo que he dicho."

"No es así, Darien. Creo que si tienes razón, a todos nos pasa. De repente nos despertamos un día preguntándonos que será del resto de nuestras vidas, no podemos navegar sin rumbo para siempre. Es muy comprensible, viendo que ahora no sabes que hacer, no sabes que escribir. Pero tranquilo, tu inspiración tal como se fue, regresará."

"Muchas gracias, Andrew."

Ese no era mi punto, pero que más podía contestarle a esa persona que acababa de conocer, él tampoco estaba dentro de mi cabeza.

"Me disculpas un momento Andrew, tengo algo que hacer."

"Si, no hay problema, te veré en un rato."

"Gracias."

Fui caminando lentamente, quería disfrutar mi paseo, hasta que llegue a la playa, las olas se alzaban una tras otra en un compás cada vez más rápido, mientras que el sol ya iba perdiéndose entre el horizonte y el viento pegaba con fuerza contra mi cara. Había caído de nuevo en ese espacio en el que lograba empujar el mundo a mi espalda.

Era mi momento de pausa, cuando despertaba y veía mi insignificancia, yo, solo, entre arenas, con el mar frente y un horizonte prometedor. Y cada vez que despertaba, era aquí, en este mismo sitio, no avanzaba, estaba entre arenas que no construían nada, frente a un mar que tampoco me tragaba y un horizonte que nunca descubría. Seguía sin comenzar a vivir. Y luego volvía a _dormir_.

A mí no me importaba navegar sin rumbo, hasta perderse tenía sentido a veces, porque todos tienen un camino y éste determina lo importante de sus pasos. Lo que yo quería es avanzar, nunca me había movido de mi lugar, ni un paso adelante, ni uno atrás. He permanecido afuera, esperando al sol con los ojos cansados, sin encontrar nada. ¿Por qué yo no puedo encontrar algo que me encienda?

¿Cómo es que yo estoy en este punto?

¿Qué es lo que no he hecho?

Miro a mi alrededor con atención cada vez, pero no hay nada. ¿Por eso debo seguir dormido?

**x-X-x**

**Ooh  
Standing by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted,  
She's pointing at me,  
I was damned by the light comin'  
Over all as she  
Spoke with a voice that,  
disrupted the sky.  
She said,  
**

**"Walk on over, yeah  
to this bit of shade,  
I will wrap you in my arms"  
And she said,  
"Let me sign,  
let me sign."**

**x-X-x**

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y sentí cómo mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho.

¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿un sueño? Nunca había tenido uno como ese antes.

La luna llena estaba justo encima de mí, toda su luz golpeaba contra mi piel. El mar ya estaba más tranquilo, aunque traía una brisa más fría. El cielo estrellado me fascinaba, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo ya llevaba ahí. ¿Alguien se habría dado cuenta?

Entonces lo sentí, seguro, cómodo, sin embargo; demasiado poderoso. Iba corriendo por mis venas llevando la señal por todo mi cuerpo, volviéndome loco. Alteraba mis sentidos, no estaba preparado para algo así pero de todos modos lo anhelaba, quería abrir los ojos y encontrarlo tangible.

Y así fue.

Lo que había esperado estaba esperando por mí.

En un principio su luz me cegó, pero rápidamente esa impresión fue reemplazada por el disturbio que era ella. Me contemplaba fascinada con esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa, me quedé sin aliento.

Esto debía de ser un sueño, porque no podía ser real, no en el mundo que yo conocía, por el que había caminado, en el que yo la había estado buscando. Era demasiado hermosa, demasiado perfecta, celestial, para aparecer de repente frente a mí, así.

"Darien…"

Su voz captó mi nombre de una forma que no había escuchado antes. Había una sorpresa a cada segundo para aumentar mi asombro ante este ser hermoso.

"Tú…"

Yo estaba sin palabras, sin aliento. Quería decir algo, algo que no había dicho antes, algo que complementará todo lo que realmente importaba, decir aquello que nunca antes nadie había podido decir a la perfección. Hallar las palabras correctas, pero no venían.

"Serena."

Me regalo su nombre.

Al menos ésta fantasía tenía un título ya: Serena.

Su cabello dorado se batía contra el viento, y la falda de su vestido blanco se revolvía contra la brisa. Mantenía entre sus manos, las mías y yo ni me había dado cuenta. Y cerré los ojos, lo que sentía era real, sentía su suavidad, era tersa y cálida, confortable y placentero. Cuanto volví a abrir mis ojos, ella mantenía los suyos fijos en mi, su sonrisa también la mantenía. Era como si ella estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que yo; satisfacción, entusiasmo, conformidad, anhelo y gusto.

Por primera vez me sentí en el lugar correcto.

Ella era la luz que debía despertarme. Era aquello que yo esperaba vivir, eso que yo quería encontrar tan desesperadamente estos últimos días y que al mismo tiempo me calmaba para esperarla con paciencia. Ella sabía que venía, tal como yo dentro de mi piel.

Y yo ya no iba a desperdiciar un segundo más.

Me acerqué a ella, dejándome arrastrar a través de la fuerza de su atracción. No quería saber por qué mi cuerpo se movía de esa manera sin que yo lo pensara, no quería pensar, quería sentirla. Iba a dejar que esto continuará porque yo veía que ella también lo deseaba. Y porque sólo quiero dejar que la magia continúe.

Lleve una de sus manos a mis labios, dejando un camino de besos en su dorso.

"Serena, ¿sabes lo que esto?" Yo si lo sabía muy bien, lo entendía a la perfección, aunque esto fuera por primera vez en toda mi vida, lo reconocí.

Lleve mi mano entre sus cabellos que se deslizaban como una caricia entre mis dedos, y fui rozando la línea de su cuello abajo hacia su hombro, y de ahí continúe hacia su pecho, en el borde donde comenzaba su vestido.

"Puedo escuchar latir tu corazón, Serena." Me estaba llamando, como una invitación.

"Darien yo… Por favor, déjame…"

Me rodeó entre sus brazos y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, y ahí fue donde sentí sus labios, bajando un poco más y más. Hasta que se detuvo en mi pecho.

"Yo igual puedo escuchar latir tu corazón."

"¿Lo escuchas bien? Es la primera vez que lo hace, así. Es la primera vez. Y es sólo por ti, Serena"

"Quédate, Darien, quédate conmigo."

"No pienso moverme de aquí."

Volvió a besarme en mi cuello y luego yo la acerqué para poder alcanzar finalmente sus labios y saborear eso por primera vez. Ese golpe en el pecho, la sangre correr por mis venas, la sensación de poder estallar entre cada aliento y que cada roce entre nuestros; aunque sea más fuerte, más largo o más intenso, simplemente no es suficiente. Darse cuenta de que no hay otra cosa más allá de ella, Serena, que ella es el principio y el fin de todo. Y que cada segundo solamente vale por ella.

Así es como me encuentro en el lugar correcto, por primera vez en mi vida. No hay nada más que esperar, no hay nada más que la existencia me pueda ofrecer. Todo lo que quería de este mundo ésta conjugado y compenetrado dentro de esta mujer que me desata. Y todo fue en un segundo, un instante, una mirada para ver que todas las promesas de la vida estaban en ella. Ella era aquello por lo que viajaban mis personajes, ella era aquello por lo que yo escribía, ella construía sus vidas, y ella fue la que me hizo darme cuenta que todo lo demás en el mundo no importaba porque ella iba ser quien me iba a despertar.

Como escritor, siento que tengo que tener algo que decir, que debo esperar hasta la última vuelta de la tuerca, y que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Pero por ella no voy a esperar nada más, puede ser un espejismo, pero es tan real entre mis manos, es más real que todo lo que he visto a través de los años.

Deje que la flama entre nosotros creciera, la alimente con el éxtasis que hacía que perdiéramos el control, la revolución de nuestros cuerpos que nos llenaba de calor y deje que las ropas se deslicen de nuestros cuerpos reemplazándolas por nuestras caricias y nuestros besos.

"Déjame aquí, déjame soñar, quiero quedarme aquí en medio, quiero seguir soñando. Quiero sentir tus labios de nuevo, aquí…"

**x-X-x**

Canción: **Let Me Sign **de** Robert Pattinson **

**Bueno, ésta noche tuve una necesidad increíble de escribir esto al terminar de escuchar ésta canción de Robert Pattinson (parece que tengo una nueva musa musical, o más bien **_**muso**_**, jajaja) así que aquí quedó. Por alguna razón lo encontré algo distinto a lo que he estado escribiendo, aunque tal vez sólo sean ideas mías jajaja.**

**Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, o al menos no les haya aburrido jajaja En fin deseo feliz navidad a todo el mundo!!! ya que tenemos el 24 a la vuelta de la esquina jeje y si aún no aparezco por aquí antes del 2009 pues feliz año nuevo también!!! Lo mejor de lo mejor para todos**

**Con respecto a PLAY LOVE mi inspiración esta llegando, y sigo con el otro capítulo, espero terminarlo antes de que llegue año nuevo. No pensé tardar un año con ese fic o.O**

**Bueno creo que esto es todo al fin, nos veremos después. Besitos a todo el mundo.**

**Att. **

**Angie Bloom.**


End file.
